


The Man That Opened The Door

by kestra_troi



Series: Daddy Wanted A *Bad Word* [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Scott, Break Up, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Conditioning, Deepthroating, Dom!Rafael, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism Kink, Father/Son Incest, Feminization, Finger Sucking, Incest, Incest Kink, Introspection, Lies, M/M, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Phone Calls & Telephones, Public Sex, Rough Handjobs, Scent Kink, Sexist Language, Slut Shaming, Top Rafael, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Humiliation, sub!Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Round Two…Fight! JK. No fighting, just smut. This is the much-anticipated sequel to The Man That Ruined Him. It’s probably best to read that fic first, so that this one makes total sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man That Opened The Door

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from a quote in the Drew Barrymore film “Ever After”. In the part just before the ball where Da Vinci frees Cinderella from her cellar/dungeon. The servants all say he’ll be famous and he says, “Yes, I shall go down in history as the man who opened a door.” It’s my favorite line in the whole thing, and I’m using it here, make of that what you will. I think it’s a bit too on the nose, but it’s the best I could come up with on such little sleep.

The break-up with Kira was oddly anti-climatic, at least for Scott. She didn’t understand why he was suddenly breaking things off and it wasn’t as if he could tell her the truth: that he was dumping her for his own father. He couldn’t say that he would rather bend over for the man that abandoned him than be with her. How could he explain _that_ to her? It wasn’t logical, it wasn’t loving, and it sure wasn’t legal, but it was the one thing Scott had craved for as long as he could remember. 

She cried. He stood there calm and placid. Whatever he had felt for her had dried up the instant he had gotten on his knees for his father again. That was where he belonged, that had always been where he belonged, but he couldn’t say that, so he didn’t say much of anything. Her voice quivered with tears, while he remained composed, like he wasn’t even really there. 

Shaken by the suddenness of the whole thing she repeatedly asked him: “Why?! Why?!”

All Scott could do was shrug and say, “I just _can’t_ see you anymore. I’m sorry…I’m sorry…I’m sorry…”

After awhile she stopped asking and slammed the door in his face. He couldn’t blame her. With another quiet apology Scott got on his bike and rode home. When he stopped at the intersection of Elm and Carter Streets he sent a text to his father:

_Broke up w/ girlfriend._

By the time he got home he had received his father’s reply:

_Good girl._

Blushing Scott put his phone away and locked up his bike. He walked into his childhood home with a dumb smile on his face and a slight erection in his jeans, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was his father’s praise and the warm feeling he got from it. Things felt right again. _He_ felt right again. What was a girlfriend compared to that? 

A few hours later Scott got another text from his dad. This one read:

_Good girl, Scottie. Ill c u Tuesday to give u ur reward…_

*

Scott’s memories revolving around his father were invariably sexual. That’s all his and Rafael’s relationship had ever been: sex. Scott couldn’t remember a time “before”, before he would be forced to bend over and either suck his dad off or take his dad’s thick cock up the ass. There was no “before” for them as far as he could remember. 

In some ways Scott felt like Rafael was less his father and more his cosmically-assigned lover/master, the incest aspect just made it all hotter. Knowing that it was his father’s dick, knowing that he was sucking the same meat that had sexed his mother, eating the same cum that had made him, knowing those things aroused him in a way that regular sex with his few girlfriends hadn’t…couldn’t. 

As much as he had tried with both Allison and Kira the fire in his gut never showed up with them. Without his father, without the humiliation, without the illicitness, without the taboo nature of it all sex was unfulfilling. Enjoyable…nice…but unfulfilling. He never blamed the girls for his lack of outstanding orgasms and he always did his best to get them off as spectacularly as he could, but sex with them had never been on par with any memory of him and his dad. And sometimes if Scott was being honest, it was the memories of his dad that had gotten him off and not his partners. 

Memories of being taken and used long before he understood what any of that meant, memories of sex late at night when he was barely awake or early in the morning under the kitchen table so he wouldn’t be caught by his mom, memories of orgasms that happened too early in life for them to count, but that haunted him nonetheless. Sometimes when Scott was with Allison or Kira he would feel guilty for leading them on, putting on a show for their benefit. He could never crave _them_ the way he was supposed to, he could never adore _them_ like he did Rafael, as fucked up as it was. 

Which was why Scott was almost relieved breaking things off with Kira. Now that he had someone’s permission he felt like a burden had been lifted off his shoulders; he wouldn’t have to pretend anymore. No more pretending to be the dutiful boyfriend when he really wanted to be his Daddy’s cum-whore. No more pretending to be satisfied topping, when he really wanted to be stuffed with his Daddy’s cock. No more pretending to be a macho hetero boy, when he really wanted to be Daddy’s little girl-slut. And he wanted it so bad, so desperately that his hole actually itched for it. 

He wanted his father’s cock inside him so bad he caught himself staring at the dicks he was surrounded by in the locker room. Comparing them, looking for a substitute, but none of them came close to the perfection that was his dad’s cock. Not that he would actually have the nerve to hook up with one of his teammates, but the yen for cock that had lied dormant for so long had now flared up hot and heavy with a vengeance. Tuesday couldn’t come soon enough.

*

It was the middle of practice and instead of being out on the lacrosse field leading his team in their drills Scott was in the Coach’s office…on his knees…sucking his dad’s cock. It was Tuesday, Round Two. 

Rafael was dressed in one of his business suits, relaxing in the Coach’s leather seat, with an all-geared up Scott between his legs. His boy’s mop of curly black hair bobbed up and down as Scott was hurriedly trying to get his dad off before practice ended and Coach came back to his office to find his team captain sucking dick and specifically his own father’s dick. That couldn’t be explained away not even with Coach being Coach. 

The older man was enjoying his son’s enthusiasm, the sheer terror of possibly being caught was exhilarating, and coupled with his son’s overeager performance Rafael was close to cumming. But Rafael was never one to rush when he didn’t absolutely have to. 

“Hey, hey baby girl, slow down, there’s no rush. Take your time.” Scott’s father said. He gently ran a hand through his son’s sweaty hair before gripping the mass tightly, slowing his son’s movements. “Nice and slow…Yeah, there’s my good, little girl doing what she does best: sucking her Daddy’s cock…nice and slow. There’s a good bitch.”

Scott’s cock throbbed painfully against his cup as he moaned around his father’s dick. It was so hot to be sucking his dad’s thick piece of man-meat. It was hot that he was being forced to slow down and enjoy his reward: to appreciate the weight of his father in his mouth, the glorious smell of his dad’s junk after having been confined underneath layers of fabric for hours, the taste of this father’s cum that he was getting more and more of as he went. It was hot to know that any minute someone could barge in and see him debasing himself on his father’s cock, _for_ his father’s cock. Someone could see him being a good girl for his Daddy and that thought spurred him to do this right, to take his time and enjoy the moment. 

An obscene smile appeared on Rafael’s face as he watched his son devour his cock and moan at the praise of being Daddy’s good, little bitch. The older man was glad to see that some things never change, that his son was still as much an attention-whore now as he had been as a child. Even after all the years apart Scott was still his bitch, to the point that Scott had eagerly broken up with his Asian girlfriend to keep getting cock. _His_ cock. Rafael liked _owning_ his son and knowing he did brightened his smile as he edged closer and closer towards his release while Scott took his cock down his throat again and again. 

“You’ve always been Daddy’s pretty, little cockwhore, baby. Don’t ever change.” Rafael gloated as he began pumping his hips up, grinding his cock deeper into his son’s throat as he neared his orgasm. “Make Daddy proud sweetheart…make me cum, bitch.”

Ignoring his watering eyes and aching jaw, Scott redoubled his efforts to get his father off. Forgetting about practice and his hard-on painfully pressing against the cup under his lacrosse pants Scott solely focused on his dad’s impending release. He was so wrapped up in getting his reward for good behavior he didn’t hear the outside door to the locker room opening. He didn’t hear the shuffling of feet or the smattering of voices calling for him. Then there was a knock on the door.

Both the McCall men tensed. Rafael unloaded down his son’s throat, pushed over the edge by the thought of being caught feeding his cum to his own son. While holding Scott firmly in place there came another knock.

“Hey, Scott! You in there!?” The unmistakable voice of Scott’s best friend Stiles came through the frosted glass of the Coach’s office door. Rafael rolled his eyes. 

“Everything’s fine, Genim! Go tell your coach we’ll be done in a second!” Rafael called. Both father and son could feel Stiles’ indignation through the door. First from being misnamed and second being sent off like a minion to do Rafael’s bidding, which he hated to vehemently. There was a huff from the other side of the door and then the sounds of someone walking away. In the clear Rafael turned his attention back to his kneeling son and loosened his death grip on Scott’s hair. “We’re just having a nice, loving family chat. Aren’t we, sweetheart?” 

Sniffling Scott pulled off his dad’s softening cock. Wiping his snotty, tear-streaked, spit-covered face with the back of his hand, Scott softly replied with a raspy, “Yes, Daddy.”

“You cum?” Rafael asked curtly.

“No, sir.” 

“Can’t have that now can we?” Rafael mocked. Grabbing his son’s hair again and wrenching his head back Rafael shoved his other hand down Scott’s lacrosse pants. Taking a firm hold of Scott’s dick, Rafael teased, “You like having Daddy touch your little clit, don’t you, you stupid slut?” 

“Yes, Daddy…” Scott sighed as his dick throbbed from the rough treatment. 

“Then cum for me already, bitch.” Rafael commanded. “Squirt inside your little jock.” 

Biting back a squeal worthy of any woman in porn, Scott unloaded inside his jock and on his father’s hand. Rafael roughly pumped his son through his aftershocks and diddled the boy until he started to soften. Only then did he pull his hand away. 

“You got your sissy squirt all over my hand, ya dumb skank.” Rafael sneered. “Suck it off.”

Leaning forward Scott sucked his own cum off his dad’s fingers. Impatient for it to be done, Rafael just plunged the majority of his hand into his son’s mouth. He figured the kid could handle it. Scott gagged at the abrupt intrusion, his eyes snapping shut and watering all over again. After letting his hand get nice and wet with Scott’s saliva Rafael pulled it out just as brusquely as he had shoved it in. Without warning Rafael smacked Scott in the face, not hard enough to hurt much, but strong enough to get the boy’s attention.

“That’s for getting me wet with your sissy squirt, ya dumb cow.” Rafael explained, pulling a handkerchief from his suit pocket and drying his hand with it. Then Rafael reached down and cleaned off his dick with the same white hankie. Scott stayed on his knees exactly where he had been for the last thirty some odd minutes. 

Rafael tucked himself back into his pants and zipped up. He looked down at his son and smirked derisively. He pushed his son backwards and tossed his used handkerchief on Scott’s face. “Keep it as a memento for a job well done.” 

With his dick back inside his pants and his clean up routine complete Rafael casually walked over to the door and opened it just a crack. “We’ll talk again soon.” Rafael informed his kid. “I’ll text you the when and where.”

Taking the hankie out of his face Scott stood up unsteadily nodding his understanding. 

“You look fucking _wrecked_ .” Rafael taunted with absolutely no shame coloring his tone. He snorted contentedly. “Have a good practice, baby girl. And I’ll see you later.”

The door closed. Scott began to come out of his post-orgasmic haze. He could imagine how he looked: messed up hair, swollen lips, blushed cheeks, red-rimmed eyes and to top it all off a ridiculous puppy-dog smile. 

Adjusting his wet jock as best he could Scott crossed to the door and left Coach’s office giving one last look to make sure no kind of evidence was left behind. He made a stop at his gym slot to deposit his father’s handkerchief in his backpack before popping his helmet and gloves on, grabbing his lacrosse stick, and heading back to the field. 

Practice was still going on. Having to come up with an explanation of the fly, Scott schooled his expression and made his way up to his coach. “Sorry, I’m late, Coach. My dad just told me my grandmother died and—”

“Say no more.” Coach Finstock said. “I had a grandmother once. Just one. She died when I was in college. That woman was the toughest, meanest, sharpshooter in all the world. God I loved that woman! Take a seat on the bench, McCall! No one should play lacrosse when their grandmother dies.”

Surprised with his coach’s odd moment of human empathy Scott took a second to understand what the man said, but once he got it he sat down on the bench. Right next to Stiles. Giving the bored teen a chance to pester his best friend for information. 

“So what _really_ happened in there? Grandmother McCall is still kicking it at the home and your other grandma’s been dead for years. So what did Rafa really want?” Stiles asked taking in his friend’s lack of sadness.

“Nothing.” Scott lied, easily as breathing. “We just talked.”

“Hmmm…” Stiles didn’t seem convinced and Scott didn’t bother trying to finish the job. He was too focused on the future, his future with his dad, his future hook ups with his dad. Not even Stiles could compete with that. 

*

A week passed before Scott got heard from his dad again. He ran into the man in public, surrounded by polite company, but they were never alone. They never had the chance to get together. A week was a long time to a teenager, an unholy burden to someone with Scott’s libido. He had never gone so long without masturbating, but he knew better than to do that without his dad’s permission, so he waited. He waited patiently at first, and then he started getting cranky. Seven days to the tee passed when Scott finally got a call from his father. 

Scott was alone at home unhappily passing the time doing homework. His phone rang. He looked at the caller id and his stomach flipped in excitement. He accepted the call.

“Hey there, baby girl.” Rafael greeted.

“Hi, Daddy.” Scott replied in an exaggeratedly feminine voice. It was all coming back to him now, all the little ways Rafael had trained him to play the part of girlie slut to his studly Adonis, like affecting his voice when they talked on the phone. 

“I’ve been thinking about you, baby. Been thinking about you a lot.” Rafael admitted. Scott could hear the smile in his dad’s voice. “You’ve been thinking about me?”

“Yes, Daddy.” 

“Tell me.” Rafael insisted

“I’ve been thinking about your cock, Daddy.” Scott confessed. “I’ve been thinking about you fucking my pussy with your huge Daddy dick.”

“Yeah, baby-slut, I have been too.” Rafael cooed. “Been thinking about that tight, hot pussy of yours a lot lately. Been thinking it’s about time you showed your Daddy a good time. I’ve let you have your sissy fun and now its time you gave back. Don’t you agree, sweetheart?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good girl. Now pay attention…” Rafael instructed. “Last time I saw you I hid a special toy in your lacrosse bag. Do you have your bag?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good, go find it.”

Leaping out of his seat Scott rushed over to his lacrosse bag and began searching the pockets for his surprise. In one of the pockets he never used was an object he hadn’t put there. He pulled out a rubber cock. “Found it, Daddy.”

“That’s my girl!” Rafael praised. “Always so good at getting cock, even fake ones. Anyway, I want you to put that nice rubber dick in your pussy tonight before you go to bed. I want you to wear it all day tomorrow and then tomorrow night I’m going to text you an address. Be there by 8pm. That plug better be in your pussy, or you’ll have to wait a whole other week before I fuck you. Understand, skank?”

“Yes, sir, Daddy. I understand.”

“Right then. I’ll see you tomorrow night, bitch. Bye.” With that Rafael hung up. Scott put his phone down and examined the rubber toy his father had given him. It wasn’t near as long or thick as Rafael’s cock, but it wasn’t teeny-tiny either. Going over to his bedside table Scott grabbed the tube of lube he kept there. Pulling down his pants and his boxers Scott lubed up some of his fingers. 

Since his father left he’d never let anyone or anything near his ass aside from the occasional finger. His finger. But he had never allowed himself to indulge in anal sex after his dad left. It didn’t seem right to even though the urge to be filled was a strong one. 

Over time Scott had managed to forget what it was like to be stuffed full of cock. Tonight was his reintroduction. In less than an hour Scott had fingered himself enough to get the plug up his ass. That being done he pulled up his clothes and tried to go back to his homework half-hard and aching for release. Needless to say his homework didn’t get done. Scott was too distracted thinking about tomorrow night and his first time getting fucked in years. He couldn’t wait.


End file.
